Digital Sea
The Digital Sea, originally called the Digital Void, is a liquid sea that resides below all of the four main sector and is how the Lyoko program portrays the supercomputer's DOS or DOS's quantum computer equivalent. Another theory is that it portrays the trash folder. Aelita uses this to her advantage by dropping monsters into the Void using her Creativity. When a monster goes into the Void, a beautiful white column of light emenates from it. It is the most forbidden place in Lyoko due to the deletion it causes. The Digital Sea is Lyoko's portrayal of the Internet, as the Internet was needed to create Lyoko, Lyoko shows the Internet as an actual sea to signify that all life needs water. Though it's actual properties are quite the opposite. If someone falls into the Digital Sea, their data is swept away in the "digital tide" and would be next to impossible to collect all their data back to re-create them. In some instances, X.A.N.A. used this to his advantage in Tidal Wave ''when he managed to flood Lyoko in order to protect his activated tower and to keep anyone else from entering Lyoko until the problem was fixed. So far, there have been only two known incidents of a person falling into the Digital Sea. Yumi fell into the Digital Void in ''Cruel Dilemma, but Jeremie was able to use the one-shot materialization program that Odd accidentally completed by dropping candy on Jeremie's keyboard to save Yumi and bring her back to Earth. It is unknown if Jeremie's current version of the materialization program would be capable of performing a similar rescue. Aelita was thrown into the Digital Void by XANA-William in Distant Memory, but she was saved and brought back up to the surface by her father, Franz Hopper. Nevertheless, Team Lyoko continues to avoid falling into the Digital Sea at all costs. According to Aelita in Maiden Voyage, the Digital Sea is a small part the The World Network. Lyoko's digital sea is a small part of the overall digital sea. The 2 are connected by a kind of flood gate at the bottom of Lyoko. This floodgate was first shown at the end of season 3. Most of the replicas, including the Cortex, have a sea and floodgate. The cortex's floodgate uses a different locking matrix. It's unknown if the non-canological Volcano Replika had one or not. There are various Hubs in the Digital Sea that Aelita can guide the Skidbladnir into to teleport to other Hubs once Jeremie has entered the coordinates for them. They are often used when the Lyoko Warriors need quick transportation to different places, usually X.A.N.A.'s replicas of Lyoko. The digital sea also becomes red when a X.A.N.A. Monster or something unidentified (X.A.N.A. Destruction Program) enters it, it's surface does not become red though. In season five , the entire digital sea glows reddish-orange instead of simply red whenever X.A.N.A.'s monsters are nearby. Monsters Seen *Kongres *Sharks *Kalamar *Mantas (Only in Evolution) Gallery Code-Lyoko-4_image_player_432_324.jpg|The Digital Sea is peaceful. Odd nearly falling into the Didital Sea.JPG|Odd is saved from fallen into the Digital Sea. Code-Lyoko-5_image_player_432_324.jpg|The Digital Sea turns red when threats appear. The_Skidbladnir_leaving_Lyoko.jpg|The Skidbladnir leaving Lyoko World 2.PNG|A Replika. 2.PNG|The entrance to the replika is open 1.PNG|Entering a Replika. 54..png|Aelita polites the Skid in Evolution. 53.jpg|Entering and politing the Skid. Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h05m52s206.png DS in CLE.PNG|The underwater city. 22223456.jpg|The Skidbladnir cruises through the Digital Sea. 640px-Network Access Point-1-.jpg New rorkal.jpg|XANA-William's Rorkal. XANA 735.jpg|The Kongres attack! Kongres.jpg|The Kongres communicate with one another. Jawscuesharkmusic.jpg|A Shark swims in the red Sea. Lyoko 893.jpg|The Skid goes through the red Sea. Lyoko 731.jpg|Its safe now, the Sea is blue again. 2011-09-25 1506.png|The blue underwater city. Warriorawakens53|The Skid explores the Digital Sea in Evolution. Chaos a kadic 277.jpg Chaos a kadic 272.jpg Chaos a kadic 217.jpg Evo virtuel 0046.jpg Evo virtuel 0052.jpg Evo virtuel 0051.jpg Evo virtuel 0043.jpg intrusion_157.jpg|The Digital Sea from above. Recreating Lyoko4.png Recreating Lyoko3.png Recreating Lyoko2.png Recreating Lyoko1.png Intrusion 376.jpg Empty Desert Sector image 1.png Profuture101.JPG Profuture79.JPG|The Sea turns an orange-red color when threats appear. Profuturekongre.png|The Kongres attack. Obstination53.JPG|Being attacked! Obstination50.JPG|Mantas attack in the Digital Sea. CLE Flying Mines.png|Watch out for Flying Mines in the Sea. CLE Nav Skid targeting.jpg|A NavSkid aims in Evolution. Surmenage 357.jpg|The Digital Sea in the Mountain Sector. Cousins Once Removed A new monster attacks the Skid image 1.png|The Kalamar attacks the Skid! Vlcsnap-2013-05-13-21h14m32s239.png|Zooming through the Sea. Rorkal exploded CL 77.PNG|The Rorkal explodes in a bright light-blue light. Rorkal crashing CL 77.PNG|Blue electricity-like energy surrounds the Rorkal after its hit. Rorlak hit CL 77.PNG|Being hit by a Warrior's NavSkid torpedo. Rorkal shooting CL 77.PNG|X.A.N.A. William's Rorkal can fire torpedos as well. Raz de maree 145.jpg|The Digital Sea is rising in Tidal Wave. Raz de maree 153.jpg|A tower being covered by the Digital Sea. Premier voyage 171.jpeg|The Digital Sea as the Skidbladnir enters it. Premier voyage 352.jpeg Premier voyage 312.jpeg Premier voyage 347.jpeg Premier voyage 293.jpeg Premier voyage 267.jpeg Premier voyage 255.jpeg ca:Mar digital es:Mar digital fi:Digimeri fr:Mer numérique gl:Mar dixital it:Mare digitale pt:Mar digital ru:Цифровое море Category:Lyoko Category:Sectors Category:Locations Category:The Network Category:Needs Captions Category:Digital Sea